Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD Ideas
These are my ideas of what the titles and episodes of the Thomas and Friends VHS/DVDs in the United States from Season 1 - Season 6. =Best of Gordon= # #Gordon Takes a Dip # #Down the Mine #Whistles and Sneezes #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Wrong Road #The Trouble with Mud #Tender Engines #Gordon and the Gremlin #A Better View for Gordon * =Best Of Percy= #Percy's Ghostly Trick #A Scarf for Percy #Percy Takes the Plunge #Percy's Predicament #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Percy Runs Away #Percy and the Signal #Percy Proves a Point #Percy's Promise * =Thomas' Trackside Tunes and other Thomas Adventures= #Gordon and the Gremlin #Rusty Helps Peter Sam =Spills and Chills and other Thomas Thrills= =#Toby's Discovery #Rusty and the Boulder #Duncan gets Spooked #Stepney gets Lost #Haunted Henry #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * *= =Cranky Bugs and other Thomas Stories# Cranky Bugs #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #Double Teething Troubles #Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach #Busy Going Backwards #A Better View for Gordon= * =New Friends for Thomas and other Adventures= * #Gordon and Spencer #Emily's New Coaches #The Spotless Record #Peace and Quiet #Jack Jumps In #A Friend in Need =Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures= * #Snow #Thomas' Christmas Party #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure #Special Funnel =Sing-Along and Stories= #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Bulldog * =#Thomas gets Tricked #Edward Helps Out #Come Out, Henry! #Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas #Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day Thomas gets Tricked and other Stories= * =Thomas and his Friends Help Out= # #Edward Helps Out # #Foolish Freight Cars #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Thomas Breaks the Rules #Down the Mine #Percy's Promise #Trouble in the Shed #Donald and Douglas #Saved from Scrap #Bertie's Chase #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ##Thomas Comes to Breakfast ##Pop Goes the Diesel ##Diesel's Devious Deed ##A Close Shave for Duck ##Gordon Takes a Dip ##Double Trouble ##A Cow on the Line ##Trouble in the Shed * **Rename =Thomas and the Special Letter and other Stories= #Thomas and the Special Letter #Home at Last #Rock 'n' Roll #Steamroller #Toad Stands By #Bowled Out =Ultimate Christmas= # #Snow # #Thomas' Christmas Party #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure #Special Funnel #It's Only Snow #Jack Frost #Toby Had a Little Lamb Hooray for Thomas and other Adventures ##Hooray for Thomas! ##Edward's Brass Band ##The Refreshment Lady's Stand ##Rheneas and the Roller Coaster ##The Grand Opening ##Best Dressed Engine * =Thomas gets Bumped and other Stories= # #Thomas gets Bumped # #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Diesel Does it Again #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Percy and the Signal #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train * =The Complete Twelfth Series= #Thomas and the Billboard #Steady Eddie #Rosie's Funfair Special #Mountain Marvel #Henry Gets It Wrong #Heave Ho Thomas #Toby's Special Surprise #Excellent Emily #The Party Surprise #Saved You! #Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon #James Works It Out #Tram Trouble #Don't Go Back #Gordon Takes a Short Cut #The Man in the Hills #Thomas Puts the Brakes On #Percy and the Bandstand #Push Me, Pull You #Best Friends * =Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and other Stories= # #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # #Donald and Douglas #The Deputation #Time for Trouble #A Scarf for Percy #The Diseasel #Edward's Exploit * Category:DVD Category:Universal Pictures Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine